


群星的挽歌

by Icylily



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), White Wolf Bucky Barnes, 无CP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylily/pseuds/Icylily
Summary: 迟到的悼文，非cp向，献给徘徊在瓦坎达平原上的英魂。含私设严重的白狼起源。黑豹主视角，最后一段白狼视角，刀注意。





	群星的挽歌

那起始于一次临时起意的巡视。

他平息了继位以来的第一场危机，死者已经入土为安，叛军也得到了安抚。在联合国做出石破天惊的发言后，新建成的国际中心这些天陆续接到了不少请求入驻的来函。“你父亲一定会为你骄傲的。”母亲摸着他的脸，欣慰的泪珠在眼眶里打转。

堪称完美的结局，只要他能将埃里克临终前的话语置之脑后。

“把我的骸骨扔进大海，和那些葬身海底的祖先一起。他们比谁都清楚，不自由，毋宁死。”

他绕过几块巨石，越过湍急的溪流，脚步时而急促，时而轻缓。忠实的奥克耶如影随形，也如同影子一般缄默不语。

“白狼！白狼！”

“再来一次！白狼！”

“好吧，你们都站远点。”

他循声望去，原来这里就是白狼的居所。看得出他很会挑地方，茂密的丛林让茅屋远离部落的喧嚣，向阳的坡地不仅阳光充足视野开阔，也利于在雨季到来时排泄山洪。

几只山羊站在草屋前悠闲地嚼着草料。白狼背对着他，高举起手中的利斧。身后的奥克耶几乎屏住了呼吸。

几道银弧划过，木墩上的劈柴均匀地碎成几瓣。聚在白狼身旁的孩童一哄而散，追逐着四散在地上的木块。个子最小的女孩被人群堵在身后，呜呜咽咽地哭了起来。

白狼在女孩跟前蹲下，仅剩的那只手贴在衣襟上蹭了蹭，随即去擦她的眼泪。“别哭。”他的瓦坎达语仍略显生硬，声调却异常柔软，令提恰拉想起紫心草拂过手心时的触感。

“嘿，你们就这样对待一名女士？”

他的嗓门不大，却着实把孩子们吓了一跳，几个男孩讪讪地走过来，放下怀里的劈柴。白狼挑了几根细的堆进女孩张开的臂弯，摸摸她的脑袋。

“太阳快下山了，赶紧回家吧。”

女孩吸了吸鼻子眼看就要破涕为笑，却被奥克耶响亮的咳嗽声打断。看着满脸稚气的孩童惶恐地叉起胳膊，全然不顾滚落在地的木柴，年轻的国王露出一丝不易察觉的苦笑。

白狼慢慢转过来，抬起右手碰了碰左肩。

提恰拉报以回礼。“看来我得重新设计致敬礼。”他弯起嘴角，力不从心地展示自己的幽默感，“苏里已经完成了义肢，你想试一下吗？”

顺着他的视线，白狼望向自己包扎严实的肩膀。“除非您认为有必要，我并没觉得哪里不方便。”

提恰拉没有坚持。他已经读过冬兵档案，明白那玩意对白狼而言可不仅仅是一条胳膊。

“当必要的时刻来临，我一定会让你知道。”

白狼庄重地点了点头。

“将军，护送孩子们回家。白狼，我们去那里走走。”他随手指了个方向，假装没注意到奥克耶气鼓鼓的腮帮。

他们沿着被牧羊人踩出的小径朝山上走去。穿过树林后，山坡变得异常陡峭，提恰拉的步履逐渐沉重起来，呼吸也越来越急促，一直紧随其后的白狼现已与他并肩而行。

他悄悄捂住腹部，埃里克留下的伤口远比想象中深。

仿佛察觉到他的异样，白狼放慢脚步，沉默地伸出手。

提恰拉低下头盯着那只遍布老茧的手掌，指甲缝里还沾着几片木屑。

瓦坎达的王决不能在人前流露出软弱的一面。是谁这样叮嘱过他？奥克耶？还是父亲？

他吸了口气，没有拒绝对方的好意。

他们继续朝山上走去，白狼始终保持一致的步调，没有太过靠近也没有过于疏远。

抵达山顶后，提恰拉找了一片柔软的草坪坐下。广阔的原野尽头，云彩在缓缓下沉的落日中变幻出别样的色彩，另一半天空中，闪烁的群星已经迫不及待地拉开夜晚的帷幕。

白狼似乎被眼前的景致震住了。他一动不动地站着，宛如一尊石像，只有长发在晚风中微微飘扬。

提恰拉眯起眼。

第一次知道“白狼”的存在时，他还是个孩子。

他溜进父亲的书房，寻找一本关于东欧历史的书，却被突然闯入的不速之客吓了一跳。那是个高大的年轻人，肤色惨白，面如刀削。

谁都能看出他绝对不是瓦坎达人。

“报上名来，外来者。”

提恰拉警惕地握住腰间的匕首。对方不发一言，只是用锐利的眼神上下打量着他。

就在剑拔弩张之际，父亲出现了。

“收起你的刀。”父亲用少有的严厉命令他解除武装，面对那名外来者却换上了温和的笑容。“欢迎回家，白狼。”

……

“我母亲曾说，亡者的灵魂会化成星星，照耀他们最爱的人。”

白狼沙哑的声音在耳边盘旋。“之前一直没有机会说，您父亲的事我很遗憾。”他在这里停下，似乎在斟酌着用词。“以及您的表弟。”

“苏里告诉你的？”

“是的。”

提恰拉的眼眶有些酸涩，肋下的伤痕又在隐隐作痛，然而那层伤痛之下一股全新的力量正在复苏，他能感觉到。

“无须遗憾，白狼。”

他缓缓起身，随手掸落沾在长袍上的草屑。

“在瓦坎达的土地上，死亡并非终点，而是另一段旅程的开始。”

他的呼吸恢复了平和，他的话语威严而沉静，如同一个国王应有的模样。

干草的清香弥漫在夜色中，远方传来猿猴凄厉的吼叫。

“我喜欢这个比喻。”白狼淡淡地说。

“这不是比喻。”

提恰拉抬起头，浩瀚的星空深处似乎回荡着某种令人怀念的声音。

他想起来了，那是紫心草的拔节声。

 

***

“人呢？”

“去那边找找。Boss说了，不能留下活口。”

他心惊胆战地看着滋滋燃烧着的火把晃过头顶，祈祷灌木丛茂密到足以遮掩两个人。

谁都没料到国王在打猎途中竟会撞见前来盗取振金的不法之徒，更糟糕的是父亲已经很久没有补充紫心草，黑豹之力随时可能消失。

他蹲在父亲脚边，抱住膝盖尽量让自己抖得不那么厉害。如此危急的情况下，不能再让父亲分心。

全副武装的歹徒显然不比那些骚扰边境的毛贼，凭借人数上的优势和精良的装备，他们几乎血洗了皇家护卫队，其中包括瓦卡比的双亲。

时间在一点一滴流逝，长夜将尽，一切终将无所遁形，全身而退的机会正变得越来越渺茫。

他抬起眼皮，注意到不远处的松树上盘踞着一个模糊的身影，直觉告诉他那是白狼。那道身影挂在枝头摇晃了几下，突然向相反的方向窜了出去，如同一只敏捷的猿猴。

他张开嘴，全身的血液仿佛凝固了。

“他抛下了我们！”

父亲用手捂住了他的嘴。“镇静。”

尖利的啸声自密林深处传来，吸引了所有人的注意。纷乱的脚步声中，一条火龙汇集在白狼身后。

“往那边去了！”

“抓住他！”

这时父亲示意他爬到自己背上。“抓紧了，孩子。”他低声叮嘱，接着开始发力狂奔。

细小的枝桠划过脸颊，耳边尽是呼啸的风声，黑洞洞的森林一眼看不到头，如同一张吞噬着他们的血盆大口。他不敢哭也不敢叫，只有紧紧抱住父亲的肩膀，直到精疲力尽的父亲一头栽倒在王宫前的台阶上。“Help！”他对着围上来的士兵大声呼喊，拼命忍住夺眶而出的泪水。

在冉冉升起的红日中，他记住了瓦卡比悲痛欲绝的表情，也记住了那个在他面前将世外桃源击得粉碎的白人——尤利西斯·克劳。

那也是他最后一次见到白狼。瓦坎达传说中的勇士自此在他生命中销声匿迹，连父亲都不曾再度提起那个名字。

“——陛下？”

饱含关切的声音将他拉回现实，白狼拎着饲料桶，正担忧地看着他。

“我走神了？”他疲惫地抹了把脸。“抱歉，别让我打断你的工作。”

白狼为难地偏过脑袋。“您能让我过去吗？”

提恰拉这才发觉自己堵在了畜栏门口。他讪讪地让到一旁，看着白狼利索地用肩膀顶开门，利用膝盖做杠杆将整桶饲料倒进食槽，随后抽出腰间的木勺搅拌均匀。这些活他干起来有如行云流水，显然已经过充分的锻炼。

分散在牧场四周的犀牛立即围了上来，以肉眼可见的速度消耗着草料。“这是给你的，小家伙。”他从兜里掏出一个苹果，塞进最小的犀牛嘴里。

小家伙三下两下嚼完苹果，探出黑红色的舌头舔着白狼的手背，似乎还在乞求更多。

提恰拉不由得勾起嘴角。“它喜欢你。”

“呃，是吗？”

白狼悄悄退后了几步，仿佛有些抗拒。

“是的。瓦卡比可要嫉妒死了。”

他随意地把手肘搭在畜栏上。白狼看来还不熟悉这些犀牛的习性，接下来的展开将会很有趣。

或许是不满于饲养员的疏离，或许只是想要撒娇，小犀牛哞哞叫着朝前冲去，被逼到角落里的白狼只能用狼狈来形容。他忙不迭地躲避着巨大的舌头，间或朝提恰拉递去求助的眼神。

提恰拉面带微笑地看着曾经发誓手刃的仇敌被他的战争机器舔得满脸口水。“摸它的脖子。”他指示道。

白狼犹豫着伸出手。犀牛居然真的停下了攻势，顺着他的抚摸发出舒服的哼哼声。

“过去没见它展现出侵略性，也许是青春期到了。”

瓦坎达国王说得煞有介事。大概只有苏里公主能充分理解他的幽默。

白狼露出惊讶的表情。“它们，也有青春期？”他喃喃自语，如同发现了新大陆。

提恰拉摸了摸额头，头次发觉维持国王的威严也是件相当辛苦的事。好在他很快想起了自己此行的目的。

“苏里接到了消息，”他漫不经心地说，注意到犀牛身上的手停住了。“你的那些朋友还要在瑞士逗留几天。那个会魔法的女孩错过了几次check in，这让队长非常担心。”

“好的。”

白狼听上去像松了口气，这令他略感意外。清除洗脑程序后，一直在世界各地打击恐怖分子的美国队长还未能和他的老朋友见上一面，虽然两人始终保持着联系。他还以为白狼会十分向往这次重逢。

“不是我不想见他。”如同看穿了他的心思，白狼难为情地笑了。“只是史蒂夫那股子过度保护的劲儿……有时真让人受不了。”

提恰拉脑海中隐约浮现某人立在冷冻舱前专注的凝视。不知何故他又想到了埃里克，想起余晖中那副逐渐僵硬的躯体。

“我能体会队长的心情，我也相信你早已今非昔比。”他看着白狼关上畜栏，信手抓起一大袋牧草扔到马背上。“生活总得继续，没人能保持一成不变。”

“是啊，如果他也明白就好了。”

白狼轻拍着马背。他的笑容依旧恬淡，绿色的眼睛里却掺进了一丝无奈。

 

***

“你来得正好，我才把防护罩的能量水平提升了三倍，现在的指数是……”

苏里看上去神色如常，键盘上微微颤抖的手指却出卖了她。

“别慌（Don’t freeze）。”他悄悄搭上妹妹单薄的肩膀。

“谁慌了？”

她轻笑着打掉那只手。

“你想继续听我报告呢还是打扰我干活？”

“给我振金臂。”

“现在？”

“现在。”

苏里终于将眼睛从显示屏上移开。“你打算让他参战？”她不赞成地摇着脑袋。“那些程序好不容易才洗掉，就不能让他喘口气？”

“没有时间了。”他踱到落地窗前。他的战士正在广场上操练，振金铸就的矛尖在阳光下闪耀，刺得他眼睛发疼。“白狼的头衔已经空置许久，而我们现在最需要的就是战力。还是你认为——”他转过头，“他会在这种时候选择袖手旁观？”

苏里目不转睛地盯着他，突然叹了口气。

“我理解你，兄长。但我还是得说这主意糟透了，喏，拿去吧。”

她敲了几下手镯，细长的木匣从地板下缓缓升起。

“棒极了。”他打量着匣子里的物体，笑意在眼底慢慢荡开。“瓦坎达能有你真是太幸运了——我去找奥克耶。”

“得了吧。”苏里不屑地一撇嘴，视线已经飘回到显示屏上。“你有我这个妹妹才是三生有幸。”

 

***

木匣打开的瞬间，白狼的脸色变了，就连奥克耶也默默地掉转了视线。

提恰拉心头涌上一丝愧疚。那条铁臂意味着什么，其实他们都很清楚。

战斗。杀戮。也许还有死亡。

“战争呢？”

“在路上。”

他看着白狼在部下的协助下安好胳膊。

“感觉如何？”

白狼前后左右活动着关节。“很好。”他张开五指又合拢，金属片在咬合时几乎没发出声音。“很好。”

提恰拉短促地一点头。虽然时间紧迫，他还是必须确认一下。

“也许我问得有点晚，巴恩斯，你准备好了吗？”

白狼意外地抬起眼皮。这个名字已经有段时间没有被人提及了。

“我们称呼你‘白狼’，不仅仅是因为你的肤色和外来者的身份。”提恰拉谨慎地选择着词汇。“希望你能明白这个称号背后的精神与责任。如果你还没有做好准备，我不会强人所难。”

白狼挺直了背脊。“我想得很清楚，陛下。”他庄重地叉起胳膊，仿佛能够完成这套礼仪对他而言意义非凡。“我在这片土地上重获新生，它就是我的第二家园，能为它而战是我的荣幸。只要您肯给我一次机会，我绝不会辱没‘白狼’。”

注视着那双坚定的眼睛，提恰拉忽然对埃里克的遗言有了全新的认识。

或许那孩子的根在瓦坎达，真正赋予他生命的却是加利福尼亚的贫民窟。原来这一切无关肤色、血统与信仰，唯有那些和他志同道合，并肩作战的人，才是他真正的同胞。

他不由得伸出手，用力按在白狼肩上。

“我们为一切生命而战，记住，白狼，这些生命中也包括你。”

天边传来隆隆的引擎声，他们同时抬起头，巨大的昆式机已经穿越屏障，正朝着实验室的方向飞去。

“走吧。”提恰拉的步伐轻快起来。“让我们去给队长一个惊喜。”

 

****** 白狼视角 ******

起初谁都没有察觉到异状，除了空气沉闷得令人发狂。

直到他听见自己身上有什么正簌簌往下掉。

他低下头，困惑地看着手臂无声地化为飞灰，如同中了奇怪的魔法。

“史蒂夫……”

他想要出言警示，然而还未能走到老友身旁，身体已经不听使唤地栽倒在地。

他甚至无法握住那杆枪——那是罗曼诺夫的枪吧？他还没有……

他挣扎着抬起头，倒映在瞳孔中的是史蒂夫错愕的表情。

“死亡并非终点，而是另一段旅程的开始。”

另一段旅程吗？听起来也不错。

希望那将是全新的旅程。

 

Fin

 

题外话：

我非常欣赏金钱豹这个角色，姑且不论他的想法以及行事方式正确与否，一个反派到死也没有屈从于英雄的价值观，反而对英雄的思想转变起到了极大的推动作用，这本身就是一种创新。Pray for Me这首歌，私以为是为金钱豹量身定制的。

黑豹这部电影最让我动容的是对my people的诠释。血缘，出身，肤色，信仰……同胞究竟该由什么来定义？谁才是迷失的那群人？其实白狼也是个很有意思的切入点。一个被世界放逐的战士在某个一度闭塞的国家扎下根，被当地人接纳成为他们中的一员，之后又与之共同抵御外敌，这条故事线感觉会相当不错。如果mcu打算让冬兵走白狼线，我会很想知道白狼的起源和冬兵获得这个称号的过程，而不是仅仅通过几个人的称呼就完成了他的身份转变。

说到底，我只希望冬冬能够再度拥有自己的生活和朋友，即使只是一座草屋几头羊。

顺便一提无限战争中陛下送铁臂（求婚）真是帅！


End file.
